


My precious child

by Sycaramatsu64



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kurt is 18+, M/M, Not X-Men: Dark Phoenix Compliant, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycaramatsu64/pseuds/Sycaramatsu64
Summary: Kurt se reencuentra con alguien a quien no creyó volver a ver. Al ofrecerle ayuda y un hogar ambos desarrollan un fuerte lazo de amistad y tal vez algo más. Aprendiendo uno del otro, sus secretos, sus peores miedos y sus sentimientos.Originalmente publicado en wattpad(Dark Phoenix nunca pasó)
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 1





	1. 0. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los pensamientos de Kurt en el momento que su mirada se cruzó con la de Logan

Logan 

Ese era su nombre, el nombre de aquel hombre salvaje que liberaron. Aquel hombre que asesino a varios hombres armados de la manera más cruel posible. El hombre que se comportaba como un animal. 

Los ojos de Kurt se cruzaron con los de dicho hombre, y para su sorpresa, su mirada fue más suave con él. Su mirada fue diferente en el momento en que Logan miró a Kurt, como si supiera que algo especial se encontraba en el chico azul. 

Se fue. Aquel hombre se fue y desapareció entre los árboles y la blanca nieve del bosque. Kurt seguía mirándolo hasta dónde pudo, siempre mantuvo sus ojos en él.

—Espero no volver a verlo nunca 

Las palabras de Scott rebotaron en la cabeza de Kurt. ¿No verlo nunca más? Esa era una idea que le mantenía intrigado, pues sí tuviera que verlo otra vez, no podría estar más agradecido. 

Pero eso no pasaría. 

Así que Kurt decidió olvidarse de aquella mirada, de esas poderosas garras, de ese cuerpo tan fuerte. Decidió olvidarse de Logan.


	2. I. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt se pierde en una misión y Logan lo encuentra

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el incidente de Apocalipsis. Desde entonces, los mutantes formaron a los X-Men. El equipo salía constantemente a misiones, algunas más pequeñas que otras. El profesor los guiaba en su búsqueda de la paz, afirmando que sus dones debían ser usados para el bien, no solo de los mutantes, sino de la humanidad. 

En el norte del país, un equipo de cuatro mutantes se encontraban en una misión; Storm, Jubilee, Mystique y Nightcrawler. El profesor los envió a reclutar más mutantes, pero no había salido tan bien. Un grupo de soldados los comenzaron a atacar, intentando capturarlos. Entre el disturbio, Kurt se mantuvo al margen de la batalla. 

—Storm —llamó Mystique —tenemos que irnos, asegúrate que no nos sigan 

—Entendido —respondió Storm. Se elevó en el cielo y apareció una niebla intensa. Difícilmente se podía ver. Jubilee, Storm y Mystique se retiraron hacia el jet lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Kurt ya no estaba junto al equipo. 

Kurt había estado huyendo de unos soldados cuando ya no vió hacía dónde se dirigía. A pesar de que su vista mejorada le permitía ver entre lugares oscuros, entre la confusión no pudo distinguir nada. 

—Oh no —se dijo asimismo —Nein, nein, nein, nein

Se había perdido, y no sabía si su alcance sería suficiente para teletransportarse al jet. Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar un poco en la dirección que creía correcta, hasta que escuchó algo entre los árboles. 

—Uh... ¿Storm? ¿Jubilee? 

Se escuchó un gruñido, no eran ellas. Retrocedió ante los gruñidos que se seguían escuchando detrás de los árboles. 

Sin tiempo para teletransportarse, algo saltó sobre él, derribandolo y poniéndolo contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos y lo único que pudo sentir fueron dos garras que se clavaron a los lados de su cuello, sin hacerle daño aún. 

—B-bitte, no me lastimes —dijo en señal de rendición 

—¡¿Qué clase de cosa eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?! —gruñó el otro hombre 

—Y-yo no te estaba siguiendo 

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—¡Yo no quiero nada de ti, por favor suéltame! —gritó, casi parecía un llanto

Entonces, escuchó ese sonido. El sonido de aquellas garras era familiar. Al abrir los ojos, retrocedió en sorpresa.

—E-eres tú —musitó

Era él. Logan. Se veía diferente, su cabello era más corto y ahora vestía con una chaqueta de cuero. Como un hombre totalmente diferente al que vió hace un tiempo atrás. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —insistió con rudeza 

—Yo no quiero nada, solo... Me perdí.

Logan desvío un poco la mirada, hizo un ademán para señalar el paisaje. 

—¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto? 

Kurt miró el bosque, la niebla aún era visible. 

—Ja, uh. No. Algo así. Fue mi amiga en realidad. 

El otro lo miró confundido. 

—¿Tu amiga? —preguntó 

—Ella, yo... Digo, nos dió tiempo de huir 

—Como sea, no me interesa, vete y déjame en paz —Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse —Y dile a tu amiga que arregle esto 

Kurt se quedó mirándolo. Mirando como se iba, igual que aquella vez. Pero él no quería que se fuera, tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle. Así que, sin pensarlo, se teletransportó frente a Logan, obstruyendo su paso. Logan se sobresaltó y retrocedió en respuesta. 

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Déjame en paz! 

—Me llamo Kurt —le extendió la mano, el otro la miró con rareza —Kurt Wagner, y ya nos conocíamos 

—No me interesa, largo de aquí, inadaptado —lo rodeó y siguió con su camino 

—Tenemos algo en común —dijo justo antes de volver a transportarse, esta vez, al lado de Logan —Eres un mutante, como yo.

Logan se detuvo, volteó a mirarlo. Lo examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza, su cola, sus orejas, el tono azul de su piel. Observó su rostro, sus ojos de un tono rojizo y las marcas en su piel. 

—Será mejor que te alejes de mi, vuelve a tu casa y olvida que me conoces —dijo en un tono de seriedad estremecedor, tocó el hombro de Kurt y continuó con su camino 

—Pero, no sé a dónde ir —Su tono se alzaba conforme Logan se alejaba —¡Ni siquiera se que haces aquí! 

—¡Eso no te interesa! 

—¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Tú nos ayudaste a escapar de la base de Stryker! ¡Quiero saber quien eres! 

Logan se detuvo en seco. Gruñó y volteó a mirar a Kurt 

—¿Qué dices? 

—Stryker, yo estaba ahí cuando escapaste 

Se acercó a Kurt y tomó el cuello de su camisa entre sus manos —¡¿Qué sabes de él?! ¡¿Cómo es que lo conoces?!

—¡Espera! De verdad no lo recuerdas, mein gott

—¡Habla, inadaptado! ¿Qué sabes de él? 

—Te diré lo que se. Pero suéltame, bitte 

Logan hizo caso y lo soltó, retrocedió un poco, mirando al joven mutante. Se recuperaba de su rudo comportamiento, y Logan supo que había sido demasiado duro con él. 

—Te ayudaré a regresar a a tu casa, es lo que querías ¿No? 

—J-ja, danke —dijo 

Kurt miró a Logan, él rodó los ojos e hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. El joven fue detrás de él. 

—¿Por qué el raro acento? 

—Soy alemán 

—Woah, que horror.


	3. II. Conociendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt y Logan se conversan un poco

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayan perdido de vista! —gritó Mystique, caminaba de un lado a otro frente Storm y Jubilee. 

—Nosotras tampoco podemos creerlo —dijo Storm

—Charles, ¿puedes ubicarlo? Dime que sabes dónde está —volvió a hablar Mystique

—Lo tengo —exclamó Charles —Él está bien, no hay de que preocuparnos

Mystique dió un suspiro de alivio. Luego miró a Ororo y Jubilee, quienes igual se habían tranquilizado. 

—Iremos por él —dijo la mujer azul —, Storm, tú irás conmigo. Jubilee, quédate con Charles, él podría regresar 

Mystique y Storm tomaron el automóvil de Charles, y fueron en busca de Kurt. 

La nieve había desaparecido del bosque y la temperatura se normalizo. Mientras tanto, Kurt se encontraba caminando junto a aquel hombre; Logan. Era incómodo, pareciera como sí en cualquier momento podría atacarlo. Pero decidió confíar en que eso nunca pasaría.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Kurt

—Solo sígueme

—Oh, ja 

El silencio volvió, el joven azul sentía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con el otro hombre, pero era difícil tratar con alguien tan agresivo. 

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo. A pesar de que él ya sabía esa información

—Logan —gruñó 

—Herr Logan, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? 

—Eso no te importa 

—Sabes, yo acabo de llegar a América. ¿Tú llevas tiempo aquí? 

—Cállate 

Kurt volvió a quedarse callado, Logan no era precisamente un tipo amable.   
Llegaron a una cabaña en medio del bosque, había una motocicleta afuera y varios troncos cortados. 

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Kurt 

—Sí, ahora entra —ordenó Logan 

Kurt le hizo caso y entró, había muy pocas cosas adentro. Logan entró después y cerró la puerta. 

—Ahora sí, inadaptado, ¿Qué sabes de ese tal Stryker y por qué siempre viene ese nombre a mi cabeza? 

—Ese hombre, Stryker, secuestró a algunos de mis amigos —respondió Kurt —Scott, Jean y yo fuimos a rescatarlos. Realmente nunca supimos para que los querían. Entonces, Jean abrió una especie de jaula, pensé que había un animal adentro, pero eras tú. 

Logan sonrió ante la idea de ser llamado "animal". Pues no era muy errónea, pensaba él. 

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, no, no quise decir...! L-lo siento 

—No te preocupes, niño. Me he acostumbrado a eso, no estás tan equivocado

—Pero después de eso te ví. Saliste y empezaste a... Matar a todos —su voz sonó casi como un susurro en esa última frase.

Logan se quedó callado, su mirada estaba fija en Kurt. Frunció el seño ante algunos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. 

—Scott intentó atacarte, pero Jean lo detuvo —prosiguió —. No se que hizo exactamente, pero dijo que te devolvió parte de tu memoria 

—La chica, la pelirroja ¿Qué hizo conmigo? 

—N-no lo sé, te lo acabo de decir 

—Debe poder hacerlo de nuevo, ella puede devolverme mi memoria ¿O no? 

Kurt solo miraba como el otro hombre, entonces se le ocurrió hacer un trato. 

—Yo puedo llevarte con ella —dijo Kurt

Logan volteó a verlo.

—Tienes que ayudarme a llegar a la mansión, ahí está ella 

—¿Mansión? ¿Qué? 

—El instituto para jóvenes talentos, ahí es dónde vivo 

Logan lo miró indeciso. 

—Está bien, te llevaré allá —dijo él. Kurt sonrió ante su respuesta —Oye, no te pongas feliz, niño, las cosas nunca terminan muy bien conmigo cerca 

—¿Es por eso qué vives aquí solo? —la voz de Kurt suena inocente, aunque esa no fuera su intención

—Estar solo siempre es mejor 

—Yo nunca estoy solo —de nuevo ese tono de voz —, incluso ahora que me sentí perdido, dios nunca nos deja solos. 

Logan lo miró extrañado, después de algunos segundos de silencio incómodo, comenzó a reír. Kurt solo quedó confundido. 

—Es increíble que creas esas estupideces —dijo entre risas 

—Uh, disculpa ¿Qué? 

—Solo mírate, inadaptado. ¿Qué clase de dios te haría eso? 

Kurt se quedó en silencio, su postura se volvió tímida, encogiendose de hombros y enrrollando su cola entre sus piernas. 

—Estoy seguro que dios nos odia —su tono se volvió mas crudo —. Ya vámonos

Abrió la puerta, al voltear miró que dos mujeres se acercaban hacia él. Kurt se pusó detrás de él, al verlas, sonrió con emoción. 

—¡Storm, Raven! —dijo teletransportandose hacia ellas

—Ah, que bien —dijo Logan molesto

Kurt abrazó a Raven, ella le correspondió. 

—Kurt, ¿Estás bien? —le dijo ella, quién había cambiado a su disfraz de mujer rubia

—¿¡Tú quién eres!? —dijo Storm acercándose amenazante a Logan —¿Qué hacías con Kurt? 

—Storm espera —ordenó Mystique

Storm retrocedió, vió que Raven se acercaba. Ororo y Kurt tan solo la miraron

—Logan

—¿Te conozco? 

—No, no realmente —dijo, después volvió a dirigirse a Kurt — Nightcrawler, vámonos. 

—Pero le dije a Logan que lo llevaría con...

—Nos vamos —cuando estuvo cerca de Kurt lo tomó del brazo 

Kurt volteó a mirar a Logan, él se quedó ahí, parado sin hacer nada. Cuando estuvo dentro del auto, vió como Logan regresaba a su cabaña y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. 

Storm subió al auto también. Mystique lo encendió y avanzaron hacia la mansión.   
Al poco tiempo, se escuchó el motor de una motocicleta detrás de ellos. Kurt miró por la ventana, era él. Logan se acercaba con velocidad. 

—¡Hicimos un trato, inadaptado! —gritó 

Raven se mostró furiosa y detuvo el auto en seco y descendió del mismo. Logan se detuvo frente a ellos. 

—El niño hizo un trato conmigo, no pueden irse 

—¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de trato? —Volteó a ver al joven azul —Kurt 

—L-le dije que lo ayudaría a recuperar su memoria si me ayudaba a regresar a la mansión 

—Pues ya te llevamos nosotros 

—Alto ahí —Logan tomó del brazo a Mystique —, debo ir allá, algo me dice que necesito ir allá 

Los demás permanecieron en silencio. Raven se liberó del agarre, miro a Kurt, el joven tenía un semblante de culpa que la dejaba intranquila. 

—Está bien —dijo finalmente —, solo síguenos 

Kurt y Mystique subieron al auto de nuevo, Storm los miró confundida. Logan, por su parte, había subido a su motocicleta. Pronto de dirigieron a la mansión. 

"Instituto Xavier para jóvenes talentos" se podía leer en el enrejado. Logan lo miró por unos minutos, le parecía extrañamente familiar. 

—Aquí es dónde vivo —dijo Kurt, acercándose al otro 

Logan miró al joven, su rostro era amable, sus ojos reflejaban algo especial que él aún no podía describir. 

—Llévame con la chica —dijo 

—Oh, ja, sígueme.

Obedeció y siguió al joven azul. Le causó curiosidad su apariencia, desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero no le había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro delante de Logan, molestándole, aunque esa no fuera su intención. 

Llegaron a la puerta principal, antes de entrar, El profesor X salió, acompañado de Mystique, quien se adelantó para avisar a los demás. 

—¿Logan? De verdad eres tú —dijo Charles, acercándose a él 

—No creo que te recuerde, Charles 

—Lo sé, Raven, sé que no me recuerda. Logan, sí lo que buscas son respuestas de tú pasado, te puedo ayudar. Pero necesito que seas paciente. 

—No necesito ser paciente. Necesito saberlo ahora —gruñó 

—Puedes quedarte aquí y obtendrás las respuestas que tanto anhelas saber. Tanto de tu pasado, como incluso de tu futuro. 

—Gracias, pero no gracias. Vine aquí para nada. Me voy 

—¿Q-qué? —exclamó Kurt 

Logan se dió la vuelta, comenzó a irse. Kurt de nuevo recordaba aquella imagen de la primera vez en que lo vió irse. Mientras más pensaba en que hacer, Logan se alejaba más. 

—Sé que quieres ir, Kurt. Adelante —le dijo Charles 

Wagner rápidamente se teletransporto frente a Logan, trepandose en él. 

—Bitte, geh nicht ¡wir können ihnen helfen! —exclamó 

—¡Ya déjame en paz, inadaptado! —gritó Logan, lanzando a Kurt para que lo soltara. 

Raven y Charles se sobresaltaron ante la escena, Mystique rápidamente corrió en medio de ellos. 

Logan miró como Kurt se levantaba del suelo, se sintió mal por él. La extraña obsesión del joven mutante hacia él lo tenía inquieto, sin embargo, no era razón para tratarlo así. Entonces decidió compensar sus impulsos de ira. 

—Lo siento —dijo con un tono más suave —, me quedaré, pero solo porque necesito respuestas. 

—Descuida, Logan. No siempre se empieza de la mejor manera —dijo Charles —entra, te mostraremos tu nuevo hogar 

El profesor volvió adentro, los demás le siguieron. Mystique no dejaba de amenazar con la mirada a Logan. En la oficina de Charles, él les pidió que lo dejaran a solas con Logan. Mystique salió de ahí con Kurt. 

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que ese hombre se quede? —preguntó Mystique

—No lo sé... Me atrae 

Mystique se sorprendió, vió como Kurt desviaba la mirada.

—¿Te atrae? ¿De qué forma? 

Kurt encogió los hombros, él tampoco lo sabía después de todo. 

Pasados varios minutos, Logan por fin salió de la oficina del profesor. Kurt estaba sentado en una silla frente a él. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, su primer encuentro no había sido el más perfecto. 

—Charles me dijo que me darías un recorrido —dijo Logan 

—Oh... Ja, está bien —Kurt se levantó —sígueme. Raven me dijo dónde dormirás. 

Logan siguió a Kurt, de nuevo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba dentro, le parecía más familiar. Los pasillos vacíos debido a que los alumnos estaban en sus clases. 

—Oye... Uh... Perdón por lo de hace rato —dijo Logan 

—No te preocupes, herr Logan. Las personas jamás han sido amables conmigo la primera vez 

Logan lo miró. Le dolió escuchar esas palabras del joven mutante, pero le dolió más que no había ningún tono de rencor, o enojo en su voz a pesar de todo. 

Llegaron a una habitación vacía. Kurt le pidió a Logan que entrara y se sintiera cómodo, pues ese sería el lugar dónde se quedaría. La amabilidad del chico azul dejó intrigado al hombre ¿Acaso el chico era tonto? ¿Demasiado ingenuo?


End file.
